herofandomcom-20200223-history
Grimlock
Grimlock is the name of several fictional characters in the Transformers franchise. He is usually portrayed as the tough leader of the Dinobots who turns into a mechanical T-Rex. Grimlock is a major character in both the Generation 1 cartoon and comic. Grimlock is the most fearsome and powerful member of the Dinobots. Grimlock can be cold, merciless and contemptuous of those he considers beneath him, such as human beings, and at times, even Autobot leader Optimus Prime himself, who Grimlock would gladly supplant as Autobot leader if he were able to, giving him a superiority complex as indicated by his Generation 1 tech specs. Nevertheless, he is a valiant warrior whose actions command respect from all who are witness to them, both friend and foe. One of his most distinguishing features is his famous speech impediment, resembling cliched caveman speech, which leads him to shorten sentences and refer to himself constantly as "Me Grimlock", never "I" (i.e. "Me Grimlock no bozo! Me KING!") - the reason for this varies from depiction to depiction, with some making it the result of true mental limitations, and others vocal processor damage or a ruse Grimlock perpetrates to allow others to think of him as less intelligent than he actually is. Grimlock is among the strongest of the Transformers, possibly an equal to, or even superior to Optimus Prime and Megatron in certain continuities. In Tyrannosaurus Rex'' mode, his powerful jaws can snap virtually anything that comes between them - from steel cables to a Decepticon limb. He also can shoot an energy ray from his mouth. In robot mode, Grimlock wields an energo-sword, whose blade is sheathed in crackling energon and can slice a 2-foot-thick (0.61 m) concrete wall in one slash. He also uses a double-barreled, self-propelled rocket launcher. He is almost invulnerable in his Tyrannosaurus Rex mode as shown with his battle with Megatron due to Megatron's primary weapon, his arm-mounted fusion cannon having little or no effect on Grimlock. History Cartoon = Season 1 to be added Season 2 to be added The Movie to be added Season 3 to be added |-|Comics = Marvel's the Transformers Backstory to be added Battling Shockwave to be added Reactivated on Earth to be added Leader of the Autobots to be added Time Wars to be added Underbase Saga to be added Pretender Grimlock to be added Another Time and Place to be added Original future (UK) to be added Earthforce to be added Generation 2 to be added Regeneration One to be added Post G1 ''These are versions of the character heavily inspired by G1. '' Transformers IDW ''See main article: Grimlock (IDW Comics) Transformers Animated See main article: Grimlock (Transformers: Animated) '' Transformers Cinematic Universe ''See main article: Grimlock (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Aligned Universe Fall of Cybertron See main article: Grimlock (FOC) '' Robots in Disguise (2015) ''See main article: Grimlock (RID 2015) '' Transformers Cyberverse ''See main article: Grimlock (Cyberverse) Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Creation Category:Leaders Category:Aliens Category:False Antagonist Category:Brutes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded